Tears and Rain
by NinjaxOfxThexNight
Summary: A story based around episode 16. Hikaru and Kaoru centric. What happens if Haruhi really did drive home with Arai and Hikaru was left in the rain, while Kaoru is worrying about him. Twinncest HikaruxKaoru Please R


A/N: third fan fiction ever it's a one shot Hikaru/Kaoru twinncest. I wrote this pretty quickly but I don't think that it came out too badly. It too me longer to post than I wanted it to though. My computer was flipping out on me.

I do not own Oran High School Host Club

(Yes there is a James blunt song called Tears and Rain, but it has nothing to do with it! I swear I named it that because it fits the story well, just sos ya no)

Tears and Rain-

Hikaru rested his back against the rough tree and tried to will away the hot tears that sat in the back of his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he could not swallow the lump in his throat.

The thunder rumbled loudly but it was drowned out by the loud rock music that played in Hikaru's ears, but not even the music could sooth the hurt in his heart.

Maybe he was just being selfish. It's not like Haruhi had ever gone out with Arai, it was just the thought of them ever getting together and leaving the host club behind.

Hikaru was so distracted that he barely noticed his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He took off the head phones and hung them around his slender neck and tried to clear his throat so that the caller would not hear the waver in his voice that sounded like he had been crying.

"Hello" his voice sounded so pitiful but the droning sound of the rain hitting the ground disguised it.

"Hikaru," it was Tamaki and he sounded worried. "Where are you and Haruhi?"

Hikaru was puzzled. Hadn't Arai driven her home? "Isn't she with you?" A rain drop dripped off the tip of his nose and landed on the ground along with the millions of raindrops that fell to the ground each second.

Tamaki sounded like he was going to explode. Hikaru had to hold the phone a couple inches away from his ear so the outraged voice would not make him go def.

"Hikaru what were you thinking! How could you leave Haruhi out in this weather, she is terrified of thunder storms!" A wave of guilt washed over Hikaru.

"You better find her and bring her back safely!" The click signaled that the conversation was over. That last click was all Hikaru needed before he slipped the wet cell phone into his pocket before he took off sprinting down the dirt road, towards the town where he had left Haruhi.

XOXOXOXOX

The rain poured out of the black sky like a never ending waterfall, drenching the already wet streets. Puddles formed in pot holes on the side of the road as more water poured from the heavens.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru ran through the deserted streets looking through each window, but every store was empty. It seemed like he was the only one that had not gone home to seek shelter from the storm.

'Where could she have gone?' Hikaru ran to the next shop peering through the clear glass only to see another empty store.

He was getting really worried. If Tamaki had been telling the truth about Haruhi's fear of thunder storms then she was in trouble.

Hikaru looked back up at the flashing sky as another bolt of lightning shot down from a cloud and illuminated the town for a second. A chorus of rumbling drums sounded through the night like a gun shot. The storm was more like a hurricane, whipping through the trees and flooding the town.

The clothes that hung limply over his shoulders were soaked and dripping and he could feel his teeth chattering as he continued to call for Haruhi. Even if he was freezing he would never give up. He had to find Haruhi. It was his fault she was missing.

Rubbing his arms up and down Hikaru turned down another street.

"Haruhi," Hikaru could feel his voice becoming hoarse from all the yelling and he could tell he was getting a cold. He sniffled and continued on his way. His arms and legs felt numb from the cold, and the rain made it impossible to hear anything.

Hikaru didn't even feel his cell phone slip out of his pocket or hear the clanking noise it made as it hit the tarred ground.

XOXOXOXOX

Not only was Kaoru worried about Haruhi, but he was also anxious to see if his brother was ok. Kaoru flinched as the thunder rumbled. If Hikaru was not struck by lightning then he surely had caught a cold by now. Even standing next to the roaring fire in the fire place, he could feel the chill that the downpour had brought.

Honey pressed his face against the window as the rain ran down it, causing streaks to form, making it almost impossible to see outside. Honey looked just as stressed as everyone else. Worried creases formed on his boyish face as he turned to face the others.

"I hope Haruhi and Hikaru are going to be alright and get here quickly," Mori stood behind the short blond and nodded in agreement only able to squeeze out a faint "mmmh," of concern for the other members of the Host Club.

Tamaki was practically ripping his hair out as he paced across the carpeted floor, while Kyoya just stood in the corner writing who knows what on the wooden clip board he always carried around. Anxiety was running high in the large room as the boys nervously waited by the door.

"Hikaru better get back here with Haruhi or I'm going to personally strangle him myself!" Tamaki's hands wrapped around air as he wrung the invisible neck of the older twin. Kaoru turned away and looked out at the dark sky.

"Please be safe," The words passed from his lips so quietly that only he could hear the murmured words. A small tear trickled from the corner of his watery eyes before it was wiped away quickly.

Everyone jumped when the large arched door opened and a very soggy looking Arai stood beside Haruhi. The boy held a black umbrella above her, while his other hand was gently wrapped around her shoulder. A pair of head phones sat on her pig-tailed head while she clutched onto the boys jacket flinching every time a flash of lightning lit up the sky, but at least she could not hear the roaring thunder.

Tamaki almost collapsed as the tidal wave of relief washed over his weary body.

"Haruhi! You are safe!" Tamaki embraced the scared girl in warm hug. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky behind them and Haruhi let go of Arai's wet jacket. Her skinny arms wrapped around Tamaki's slender waist.

The sweet smell of Haruhi's hair filled Tamaki's nostrils as he rested his chin on her head.

"It's Ok Haruhi, your safe now," The two hugged each other. Normally Haruhi would never hug Tamaki back but the lightning outside was still flashing so it was ok for now.

All the host club members formed a semi circle around Tamaki and Haruhi, sighing in relief now that they new the girl member of the club was fine. Of course Kaoru was relieved but where was Hikaru?

Kaoru felt his concern double as he thought of Hikaru wandering the bare streets, soaking wet calling for Haruhi who he would never find because she was safe with them.

Kaoru only caught glimpses of the brown haired boy talking to Tamaki and the others.

"Really it was no big deal; I couldn't have just left Haruhi out in the rain especially when she is this afraid of thunder storms."

Arai flicked a small smile over his shoulder before walking back into the rain and out to the beat up car that was parked by the curb not far from the building.

The younger twin quickly strode over to Haruhi, trying to conceal some of his worry.

"I'm glad you're back and safe with us Haruhi, but do you know where Hiakru is?" Kaoru nervously twiddled his thumbs waiting for a response. Haruhi could barely make out what he was saying over the loud music that blasted through the head phones.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but he ran off right before the storm started, I haven't seen him since," another flash of lightning struck and Haruhi quickly buried her face into Tamaki's blue uniform. Tamaki was blushing furiously while he squeezed the small girl tighter, resisting the urge to squeal like a young school girl.

That settled it; Kaoru grabbed an umbrella from the basket next to the door. "I'm going out to find Hikaru," The normally calm twin stated, acting very out of character and before any one could get in a word of protest the wooden door creaked open and slammed behind Kaoru.

"Come on Mori, let's go find Hikaru," Honey tugged on the bottom of Mori's blue suit.

"mmmh," Mori grunted monotonously as he allowed the undersized high-schooler to drag him out the door. Soon after, they were followed by Kyoya, who also grabbed one of the umbrellas that was next to the door.

Tamaki nuzzled his head into Haruhi's hair. He couldn't leave Haruhi so he would have to stay back and hope they would find Hikaru.

XOXOXOXOX

It was clear that Haruhi had left the town, but where else would she have gone? It's not like Hikaru had intended Haruhi to get lost, he just thought she would get a ride with her 'friend' Arai.

Pft, Hikaru knew he liked her still and he was trying to make a move, he was just glad that Haruhi was not falling for it.

"Haruhi," Hikaru's voice was almost completely useless, as it had become too hoarse and quiet to hear over the pattering of the rain hitting the ground.

'Maybe she tried to walk home alone…' that was the only other thing Hikaru could think of that could have happened, so he stated walking back towards the school.

The area became more rural as he went on, shivering in the cold breeze that rustled the dancing leaves. Trees and forest surrounded the now dirt road and barely any buildings were on the side of the street. He had seen no cars at all since he had left the town.

Hikaru could barely keep from falling over. He was so tired and cold, he just wanted to lie down, but he would never give up knowing that Haruhi was still out somewhere.

Guilt consumed him and pressured him to keep his legs moving. Pure determination kept his shivering body from collapsing on the street.

Out of the corner of Hikaru's half open eye he saw a small church on the opposite side of the road. There were no lights on in it but maybe Haruhi had taken shelter in the tinny building.

Hikaru didn't even think to look twice as he crossed the road.

The sound of the rain blocked out the hum of the speeding car that zoomed down the street.

Hikaru could do nothing but watch the blinding headlights raced towards him. His legs were frozen in their spot, feet glued to the dirt road. Time seemed to stand still. The car screeched, as the driver floored the break peddle but the car did not slow down as it skidded through the soggy mud towards Hikaru.

XOXOXOXOX

Kaoru flashed the beam of light over the flooding road as he walked past the old church and continued on his way towards the town. Water dripped off the tips of the black umbrella creating a thin veil of water to flow in front of him, obscuring his vision.

He tried to call Hikaru's cell phone again but it just kept ringing until it went to his answering machine. 'It must have died,' Kaoru sighed and slid the cell phone into his pocket.

That was the third time so far that he had tried to call Hikaru, but it was no use, obviously he was not going to pick up the phone if it had ran out of batteries.

Suddenly Kaoru felt his foot catch on a rock protruding from the soggy ground. Dropping to his knees, water and mud splattered all over his white hooded vest and orange pants, but he didn't care. He just needed to find Hikaru.

Kaoru groped the ground desperately for the flashlight that he had dropped.

Ever since they had been little nothing had been able to separate them. They'd always been together and sworn to protect each other. They had loved each other more than anything.

Maybe a little more than brothers should love each other.

Kaoru's cold flesh met the plastic of the flash light and he quickly scooped it up and turned it on desperate to continue the search for his lost twin but when he looked down at the handle it was not covered in mud.

A think sticky red substance coated it. A quizzical look formed on Kaoru's face but quickly turned to worry as he followed the river of blood that was slowly being washed away by the never ending rain.

The beam of light cast eerie shadows on the still form that lay in the middle of the road.

"Hikaru…" The hoarse whisper turned into a frantic yell as Kaoru raced to his brother's side and fell to his knees next to him.

Looking over the unnaturally pale face was painful. Kaoru gently held the limp body in his arms. He could feel the hot tears brimming at the corners of his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Hikaru," those were the only words he could think of to say. The tears finally spilled over and the mournful twin wept. His body wracked with sobs and he held Hikaru close to this chest, hopping that he would wake up and comfort him.

Blood poured from the open wound on Hikaru's head and ran down his handsome face, staining Kaoru's jacket. The pool of crimson was slowly spreading around them.

'Hikaru just couldn't leave me. How could he do this to his younger sibling?'

The salty tears trickled down Kaoru's flushed face and mixed with the rain water as the too bodies lay in the street.

"Kaoru," Kaoru could have died when he saw those beautiful green eyes flutter open and blearily adjust on the mirror-like image that sat in front of him.

Only more tears poured down Kaoru's face as he watched his older brother struggling for breath as the life slowly drained out of him, along with the vermillion pool that was forming around them.

Hikaru tried to talk but his protesting vocal cords would not listen and only caused his body to heave as blood seeped from his blue lips and dribbled down his chin.

"Hikaru, don't leave me," Hikaru only smiled as he looked up at his twins face and another heave shook his body before it fell limp.

It sounded like a deflating tire as the air drained from Hikaru's batter lungs. His chest did not rise again.

Kaoru knew the truth but he couldn't face it. Bending over slowly Kaoru's warm lips met Hikaru's ice cold ones. The skin contact sent shivers up Kaoru's spine as the freezing skin met his.

Rubbing his sore eyes Kaoru finally pulled out his cell phone.

Luckily it still worked even after becoming drenched in water. Slowly dialing the numbers he had memorized while still cradling Hikaru's head in his lap.

Tamaki's smooth voice answered the phone. He sounded worried but calm and collected. Kaoru let out another sob before letting his shaky voice mumble out a couple words.

"I found him." Kaoru shut the cell phone knowing that the tracking system would lead Tamaki and the others to the road. The cell phone rang again but Kaoru just ignored it and held his brother tight and rocking back and forth, praying the dead body would come back to life.

A/N: awes I love the twins. No one likes Hikaru apparently because everything I've ever read about the twins some one has been bashing Hikaru and loving' Kaoru so I don't think people will mind much that he died. I think I like Hikaru and Kaoru the same and don't know why people hate Hikaru so much, but anyway, I enjoyed writing this it was fun. I would like to know if it was interesting and if I did a good job writing this so please review.


End file.
